


Loveleash

by Avathyst



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Minkowski, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time Topping, Happy Sex, Leashes, Lovelace is a disobediant shit, Minkowski loves her gf so much, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: A really short PWP about Minkowski and Lovelace exploring a bit.





	Loveleash

Lieutenant Commander Renee Minkowski was a patient woman, but she had her limits. One Captain Isabel Lovelace often tests these limits.

“I gave you a direct order, Captain,” said Renee, nostrils flaring.

“I've never been good at following orders,” Lovelace grinned. “Why don’t you kneel?

“Do not make me ask again, Captain,” Renee growled. This whole scene had been Lovelace’s idea; she said something about taming a wild horse. Renee didn't care about the details; she loved to see her girlfriend happy.

Lovelace stood at ease, a collar around her neck. A small silver chain led from the collar into Renee’s hand.

Renee gripped the chain, giving it a sharp tug. Lovelace tripped forward, caught off guard by the leash, and let out a squeak. 

“This is your last chance, Captain,” said Renee. “On your knees now.”

There was a glint in Isabel’s eye. With a grin, she said, “make me.”

Renee spun her hand around, balling up the chain in a firm grasp. With a surprising display of strength, she pulled Isabel to the ground. Isabel’s knees collided with the floor with a painful thud.

“That’s better,” Renee muttered. “What am I going to do with you, Captain?”

“Lovely game of chess?” Lovelace replied.

“I was thinking something closer to this,” said Minkowski. 

Renee took a few steps forward, standing in front of Isabel. After significant hesitation, she spread her legs wider. She could see Isabel licking her lips, an excited look plastered on her face. 

“Do a good job, and I will make your punishment lighter,” ordered Renee.

No need to tell Isabel twice this time. Isabel dove in, placing one hand on either of Renee's thighs. She dragged her tongue up the length of the slit, paying particular attention to her clit. Hints of salty slick teased her tongue. Minkowski took in a deep breath, lavishing in the sensation.

“Good girl,” muttered Renee.

Conflict struck Lovelace. Part of her wanted to tease further, but a much more significant piece was growing impatient. She bit into Minkowski’s thigh, sucking at the flesh as well. She raked her nails down Minkowski’s legs.

One of Renee’s hands still gripped the leash; The other caressed the shaved part of Lovelace’s head. Renee encouraged her by giving her head a gentle push. 

With a devious grin, Isabel bit into Renee’s thigh. It was so much more fun being a brat.

“Stop!” Renee barked. She gripped the leash, giving it a sharp tug.

“You okay, babe?” Isabel asked, frozen in place. 

“Oh, yes. Greenlight,” Renee muttered, breaking character for a moment. “On your back. I’m going to take what I want. Your punishment comes later.”

Isabel’s grin returned, but she didn't move an inch. “It’s okay, we talked about it,” whispered Isabel.

Renee nodded and put on her famous scowl. She pulled the leash again, pulling Isabel to the side. Isabel crashed to the floor, grunting from the shock. Before she had the chance to catch her bearings, Renee took her opportunity. One heel connected with her shoulder, pushing Isabel down to the ground. “Stay down, Captain,” Minkowski growled. She had to admit; This was exhilarating.

“Yes sir, Commander,” Isabel mumbled. The heel dug into her shoulder, mashing her back into the floor. “Anything else I can do for you while I’m down here?”

“Actually,” Renee muttered. “I did have something in mind.”

Renee dropped to her knees, resting herself on Isabel’s stomach. She didn’t put her full weight on her, afraid of hurting her. Isabel’s nails raked down her thighs, a sly grin plastered on her face. That grin was enough to bring a blush to Renee’s cheeks.

“What’s the holdup, babe?” Lovelace asked. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Minkowski nodded, a warm smile peeking out. “I am. Sorry, I’m not very experienced with this.”

“You’re doing great, don’t worry.”

Minkowski began caressing Lovelace underneath her in a quiet way. “Okay, I can do this.”

“No rush, babe,” Isabel laughed. “I love being under you.” 

There was a small chuckle. Renee’s face returned to the scowl with a practiced smoothness. Her hip ground down onto Isabel’s stomach, seeking any friction. “I’ll put that mouth of yours to work,” she muttered as she looped her fingers into Isabel’s curls.

Minkowski scooted forward, pushing herself on her knees. With a bit of work, she repositioned herself over Lovelace's face. Her grip tightened on Lovelace’s hair, holding her down. Making direct eye contact, Renee lowered herself down. Her thighs laid on opposite sides of Lovelace’s head.

“You look beautiful down there, Captain,” Renee muttered with a warm smile.

“I aim to please, Commander,” Isabel replied.

Lovelace leaned forwards, tongue teasing at Minkowski. Her prize was a hair’s breadth out of reach, but that didn’t stop her from trying. On cue, Minkowski settled onto her knees, giving Lovelace what she wanted.

Isabel’s mouth mashed into Renee’s warm, wet pussy. She drove her tongue in deep, feeling her tight walls clamping onto her tongue. Minkowski let out the most glorious moan in response. Desperate for more praise, Isabel got to work.

It was hard to describe how Renee tasted; She was sweet, but also a tiny bit salty. Renee's flavor was something wholly unique.

Renee’s hips bucked, pressing down harder into Isabel’s waiting face. She felt Isabel’s nose bump her clitoris, sending small shocks of pleasure through her core. Her grip on Isabel’s hair tightened, pulling her up. She was desperate for more, moaning the entire time.

If she could, Isabel would be grinning ear to ear. She loved seeing Renee wild with emotion like this.

“Don’t stop,” Renee growled, voice breaking. “I'm close. Don’t you dare stop, Captain.”

It was not like Isabel could reply, but she did spell ‘OK’ with her tongue. Renee didn’t notice, considering how loud she was. She mashed herself down, riding Isabel’s face like a rodeo bull.

Minkowski lost track of how many times she came. Every few moments her back arched and her toes curled. In time, she had enough. Her grip on Lovelace’s hair loosened as she jerked her hips away.

“All right, Izzy,” Renee panted. “That’s enough.”

Struggling to catch her breath, Isabel replied. “Anything else I can do for you, Commander?”

“In a few minutes. I need to take five,” replied Renee.

Renee lifted her leg up, rolling over onto her side. With a sigh, she fell to the bed. While she worked to catch her breath, Isabel pulled herself up to join her. The two stayed in silence, looking into each other’s eyes and attempting to catch their breath.

“How did I do?” Renee asked after a short time.

“You did amazing, babe,” replied Lovelace. “Almost believed you were bossy.”

“Haha,” Renee laughed in a sarcastic tone. “I hope I didn’t let you down.”

“You couldn’t if you tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you read through! If you liked the fic please let me know!  
> I do writing commissions so if you want something you can find the details and my personal blog Here: http://avathyst.tumblr.com/post/171777978281/hello-my-name-is-ava-and-i-am-a-trans-writer-and
> 
> Like and comment if you liked it, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
